Hormone Killers
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: The secret behind Fran's emotionlessness. And then Bel, not knowing what they are, steals them away from him. 'So froggy. Who do you take pictures of when they sleep' B26 26B BelFran M for mentions, but nothing explicit.


Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters, plots and whatnot. :D

* * *

><p><span>Hormone Killers<span>

Squalo and Fran were standing opposite each other in the Varia mansion's main kitchen, having just had a (by Varia standards) very caring and private conversation. The kitchen was sparklingly clean, since none of the others had come down to wreak havoc on their quest for breakfast just yet. Both Varia members were dressed casually, for one because they had no missions that day and for another because it was a Saturday and that was practically sacred. The Varia didn't do Casual _Friday_. Fuck no. They were different.

'VOOOI, if you tell anyone about this, you know I'll-' Squalo started to growl out harshly, but Fran interrupted him.

'Tell Bel-sempai that I take pictures of him when he sleeps, yeah, yeah.' He mono-toned, not showing the least bit of care towards the topic he just broached. Squalo grinned, but then a movement behind Fran, through the doorway, caught his eye and the grin sharpened into a smirk.

'Who do you take pictures of when they sleep?' A sleepy voice asked as a bed-headed blonde sauntered into the kitchen, scratching his head absently.

Fran twitched and turned a fine shade of pink while Squalo snorted semi-subtly. The silver-haired swordsman barked a wish for advantageous luck at him and left the kitchen, leaving the illusionist to fend for himself. As usual.

Bel wandered past him towards the fridge, now scratching his stomach underneath the ridiculously long, loose-fitting striped shirt he wore. The action obviously caused that shirt to ride up, revealing his flat, toned stomach to Fran, who could very well have done without that at such an early hour. He hadn't had his hormone killers yet, since he had forgone an early breakfast in favour of helping their resident shark with his oh so troubling love life. No pancakes meant no hormone killers, because without at least a gallon of syrup, boy did those things taste vile.

'Well, froggy?'

Came the fake-prince's slightly muffled query, as he was bent down head-first into the fridge in search of something that fit his taste. No, not necessarily edible. Yes, kindly showing off his rather perfect behind to the poor, defenceless illusionist.

Fran squeaked out some form of a reply and tore his eyes off that behind, marching over to the lower kitchen cabinets in a rush. He needed those meds and he needed them _now_.

The green-haired teen searched through their medicine cabinet, not the least bit troubled when he couldn't find his important meds on the first shelf he looked over. Nor when he couldn't find it on the second.

When Fran couldn't find his hormone killers even after emptying the entire cabinet of its contents and dumping them on the tiled floor, putting his head into the thing to have a better look and not even after feeling every nook and cranny at least eight times, he felt a little unnerved. It wasn't uncommon for his meds to be shifted around by others that looked through this particular cabinet, but it had never been _gone_ from this particular cabinet before.

Fran sat on the tiles with his legs spread out around the pile of every single medicine in pill-form that you could think of, when someone whistled from somewhere in the direction of the fridge, if Fran wasn't mistaken. He looked up.

Bel was leaning against the fridge with his hip, his wide mischievous grin ever so wide on his perf- fugly face as he let a small, multi-coloured box dangle from his long fingers.

Fran's eyes zoomed in on the very familiar box. It was his box. His box of pills. His box of pills that he loved so dearly. It was the box that had allowed him to go through puberty with his innocence *snort* intact. That box was supposed to be in the cabinet. It wasn't. It was right there, in his senpai's hand.

That was not supposed to be that way.

'Err… Sempai. Can I have those, please?'

Bel's smirk widened even more and then it morphed into a small, innocent line on his face as he tapped the box against his chin curiously. 'Whatever are you talking about, my uncute kouhai?'

Fran mentally groaned. Oh great. No. Not great at all. Because that was sarcasm, you bitch. Ahum. Fran doesn't like not having his meds, sorry about that. Anyway, Fran mentally groaned, because oh God, senpai wanted to play. This kind of smirk meant that he wanted to play because he felt Fran had wronged him somehow. Which was utter bullcrap, but whatever. Of course Fran never wronged his senpai. He loved his senpai to bits. Gory, bloodied bits, but still loveable.

And that's what really counts, after all.

'Senpaaaaaaaaai. I really need those. Pretty please?' Fran jutted out his bottom lip and widened his eyes, but the perpetual blank look wasn't wiped off his face and thus, the attempt to cutesy his senpai into giving in failed.

'_Ushishi_, try crying.' Bel suggested playfully, pushing himself away from the fridge and swaggered over to the kitchen table. There he put down the mandatory large bucket of strawberry ice cream he'd taken out of the fridge and slithered onto one of the high stools.

'Aww, senpai, that's just mean.'

Fran didn't miss the catlike way Bel moved, shifting on the stool and stretching until he was completely comfortable. In his case, that meant laying half sprawled out over the table's surface with his face stuffed into the bucket of ice cream, licking the cold desert-so-not-a-breakfast-senpai straight out of the bucket. His long legs (Fran had once measured them, when Bel was sleeping. They were long.) were hooked around the stool's legs. Senpai liked the weirdest positions to sit in. And eat in. And sleep in, too. One night, Fran had woken up to see his senpai hanging from the curtain rod, face beet red as he refused to come down before he'd managed to sleep like a bat. Why he wanted to sleep like a bat, Fran didn't know and he didn't care. He'd just went back to sleep. (He'd woken up again from a loud thud, but ignored it.)

Anyway, Bel still had his meds. So. That was not good. If Fran didn't get his meds, he would start… _feeling _things. Like, really weird things. Tingly stuff. And warm. …and stuff.

So yeah, totally not good.

Fran got up and approached the blonde, not bothering to put all the other medicines back in the cabinet. Someone would clean it up and he didn't feeling like being that someone.

'Senpaaaaaaaaai…' He whined into the blonde's ear, leaning halfway over the table and his senpai to get there. Hmm, his senpai was really warm and soft like that.

Huh.

Need, meds, _now_.

Bel elbowed him off and continued licking out the ice cream. It was a highly unhealthy breakfast, but Fran didn't bother pointing it out to his stupid senpai. He'd done that once, and if the idiot wouldn't listen it wasn't Fran's dental funeral. The illusionist tugged on his senpai's sleeve, wanting him to pay attention to him. And to stop licking that ice cream like that. And the bucket. Why the heck was he licking the bucket?

'What do you want, froggy? The prince is busy, _shishi_~'

Fran dropped his chin onto the tabletop, staring up at Bel through his lashes.

'Senpaaaaai, I want my meds. Gimme.'

Bel leant up on his elbows, hovering closely over the bucket and smirking at Fran in a way that could not mean that he was gonna get his meds back anytime soon.

'_Ushishishi_, is the froggy addicted? Sure sounds like it~ As your senpai, it's my duty to keep you healthy! _Ushishishi_'

Fran paled. Oh God no. Noooooooo, that was the meanest game!

'But senpai,' he protested, 'I'm not addicted. Those meds are for my health. Also, how is stabbing me good for my health, senpai?'

Bel cocked his head, an evilly innocent smile on his gorge- fugly face. 'Acupuncture, froggy.' He said simply. Fran let his forehead be sucked down by gravity until it hit the tabletop rather hard. He could hear his senpai giggle at him.

'Sempaa-aaaa-aaa-aaa-aaa-aaaa-aaa-aaa-aaa-aaa-aaa-aaa-iiii-iii...'

'_Shishishi_, you're gonna have to do better than that, little green froggy.'

Fran lifted his face, a fake pained look plastered onto it as he tried and failed to plead with his unreasonable senpai. Who was beginning to look far too appealing by now. How long had it been since he last took his meds? Oh boy.

The green haired teen sighed heavily, lifting his head and letting his chin connect with the wood repeatedly in agitation. He was starting to feel the urge to inch closer to Bel's body heat, like always when he forgot to take his meds or left too much time in between taking them. He was very grateful that he never felt like inching closer to any of his other senpais, as that would have been plain disturbing and he would have to immediately commit honourable suicide. Whilst he was still pure, you see.

'_Ushishi!_'

Fran jumped when Bel snickered straight into his ear and snapped his eyes open, not knowing nor caring about when he closed them. The scent of strawberry ice cream wafted into his nostrils and he wrinkled his nose, disliking the chemically sweet scent.

'So when is the froggy going to tell the prince what these pills are for, hmm?'

His senpai's obnoxious voice grated on his ears from a very short distance away and that was not fun. Especially not since it made the tingly feelings worse. Lucky for him, Bel turned away after his question, returning his face to the ice cream. His pink tongue lazily lapping up the chemically coloured stuff and drawing it into his mouth where Fran could see him swish it around, savouring the taste (only God probably knew why). Hmmm…

Ah! No no no, don't go there, it's just the side effects. Fran knew his head went all weird when he didn't take his meds. It was unnatural, so he took those hormone killers to get rid of it. Simple. When he took his meds, he felt the right, natural way!

'_Ushishishi_, you're drifting off, toad.' Bel muffled from inside his ice cream, not looking up but probably glancing his way.

God, Fran wanted to be that ice cream.

This was really not going the right way. Anyway, telling his senpai what he took those meds for was definitely a bad idea, he'd use it against him. He'd only give it back if it was something he couldn't get amusement out of. His hormone killers however were clearly not aspirins. And Fran's withdrawal symptoms were very… _physical_. And… numerous.

'Uhhh…' Fran said distractedly, closely watching as the white and dark-pink swirls slithered up his senpai's agile tongue. Someone had to make sure that that ice cream went the right way, after all. That it didn't turn on his senpai and stab him in the stomach or something, once it passed his throat. Yeah. So Fran had to watch closely. Stand guard, as it were.

'Eloquent, froggy~ _Shishishi_'

Senpai was very jolly this morning. Fran didn't know why and he wasn't sure he cared. He was becoming more and more distracted. It felt really odd. Though also very simple, as it narrowed his world down to his senpai and his box of pills. Both had become an object of his desire. Though Bel wasn't an object. He was too… energetic and… gaaahh… something else that he shouldn't say.

'Senpai… Can I please have those back?' He pleaded quietly.

Bel looked up surprised, smudges of ice cream on his cheeks, nose, lips, chin and the front of his bangs. Fran snorted, a half-hearted and failed attempt at keeping in his snickers at the sight. The blonde stared at him for a moment.

'No.'

Fran groaned out loud and slumped onto the stool next to Bel. 'Come _on_ sempai! Please…'

Bel raised himself from his sprawl, leaning on his forearms to stare at Fran more easily. '…Are you alright?'

If Bel-senpai was asking if he was al there in the head, something really must be horribly wrong. Fran stared back at his senpai, very close to just giving up. He was feeling really weird and it made him want to give in to his senpai, making it increasingly hard _not_ to, he was tired, hungry, and sexually frustrated and it was hurting his head.

Wait, what-

Sexually frustrated? But- The meds were supposed to kill that! They were supposed to make it so that he never wanted any of that! He shouldn't be feeling any kind of desire!

No. He was not at all feeling any kind of urge to lean over there and lick his senpai's face. He was not. He was in his happy denial place and he was going to stay there for the rest of his life. Happy. Good.

_Meds_, and he wanted them now. They helped create his happy denial land.

'Froggy… what are you staring at? Is there something on the prince's face, _ushishishi_!'

Bel thought he was kidding, but there really was a lot on his face. A _lot_. That was why Fran wanted to lick it! Because of the ice cream! Nothing else. That was all. Ah, good. What a relief.

'Your face is covered in ice cream, senpai. You eat like a pig.'

A sexually arousing one, at that.

NO! Not at all. _Ignoreignoreignore…_

Bel pulled a curious face and Fran was pretty sure that he was going cross-eyed behind those bangs, trying to locate the ice on his nose. Then his tongue darted out, licking across his lips, trying to reach his cheeks apparently and that looked just plain stupid. Stupid and incapable, so it was perfectly reasonable that Fran, ever the overachieving kouhai, wanted to go over there and show him how it ought to be done. Because Fran would look bad if his senpai didn't even know how to clean his own face. Yeah.

Fran leant over and stuck his tongue to his senpai's face, his cheek to be exact. Bel froze, staying very still while the illusionist dragged his taste buds over his smooth cheek, in minute tracks so that he didn't miss a single spot. When he was done with the first cheek, he moved on to the other, then on to the tip of that nose. Fran decided not to try out how those everlasting blonde bangs tasted, 'cuz he didn't feel like eating hair and skipped those, instead moving on to Bel's chin. It tasted pretty nice, actually, Fran didn't mind doing it at all. He still didn't like strawberry ice cream, though. Couldn't stand the sweet taste of it.

Of course, he should carry the load all the way (ignoring the hair part, that just didn't count), so when Bel's chin was squeaky clean as well, Fran moved up half an inch and licked his senpai straight across the lips. His senpai had been sitting nice and still the whole while, letting him go about his business, but at that moment he jumped, making Fran miss his target on his second sweep.

'O-Oi! The prince can do that himself…' Bel mumbled and promptly began a study on the type of wood the kitchen table was made of, appearing self-conscious and embarrassed all of a sudden. As he should, because really. Who couldn't lick their own face clean? Tch. _Oh, I clicked my tongue_.

'Didn't look like it, senpai.' Fran remarked bluntly, reaching over for the bucket of ice cream. He wasn't sure what he wanted with it (as stated many times before, he didn't like the stuff), but his hands just wanted something to fiddle with. Bel looked up and called out a half-hearted 'Oi…', but didn't make any real effort to stop him.

Due to some unimaginable twist of the universe, Fran got the most wonderful idea to stick his fingers into the stuff. He wondered what was so good about it. All it did was freeze his fingers and smell yucky. Fran pulled his hand out of the bucket and studied it. The dark pink ice cream slowly melted and slid down his pale digits, dripping back into the bucket. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. Really, what did his senpai see in this?

'Ew, senpai. How can you eat this?' Fran droned, clearly doubting Bel's taste in just about everything with that one remark. Bel grumbled something and reached out, curling his fingers around the edge of the bucket and tugging it back to himself. Fran resisted, holding on to it as well.

'Give it back. You said you don't like it, leave it to people who'll enjoy it.'

Fran ignored him and with a sharp tug he won back custody over the icy dessert. Bel let out an annoyed sigh and sagged. Fran resumed his disapproving study of his senpai's favourite treat.

'…so what, you're gonna give it back when I give you back your meds?' Bel asked without caring to look at him, bored and with a distinct note of you-just-spoiled-my-fun.

Fran paused. He hadn't thought of that.

'Yeah. But I guess that won't work, since you're pretty stubborn for a fake-prince. I'll just throw it away. I don't like it and your teeth are dying.' Bel gasped in horror, beginning to reach out for his treat again. Fran slid off the stool and retreated smoothly. 'If I have to look at your awkwardly grinning face all the time, I'd rather not see rotting teeth, if you don't mind.'

Bel made a disagreeing noise and went after him at a pretty leisurely pace. The two circled the kitchen table a couple of times, neither of them in much of a hurry.

Fran poked his fingers into the stuff once more, bored.

'Oi. Stop defiling my ice cream.' Bel called, but Fran just stuck his tongue out and continued shovelling through it with his fingers. Mockingly, he brought the accumulated goop on his digits to his mouth, braving the horrid taste so he could taunt his annoying senpai.

Bel played his part perfectly, crying out indignantly and lunging at him. Fran smirked, side-stepped and placed the ball of his foot expertly, right on top of three of the round pellets that had rolled out of (what he was pretty sure was) Squalo's heavy-duty painkillers (for all those headaches caused by the boss). Bel was halfway through his lunge when the pellets rolled in the direction Fran had been stepping, taking his foot with them and throwing his weight around like a toy.

_Completely_ according to his plans, Fran toppled backwards and fell flat on his ass, only just managing not to hit his head on the tiled floor. His eyes screwed shut as he fell, but when Bel swore they shot open, only to widen in shock when he saw-

'Ho, shi-!'

Bel had tried to get his feet out of the way of Fran's head, but instead of jumping back fully like a smart person, he'd only kicked his legs back, throwing his torso forward and ultimately sending himself crashing down into the illusionist.

Weak and stronger cussing rose from the pile of limbs, two people struggling to get away from each other at the same time and failing majorly. The bucket of ice cream had, miraculously, landed without making all that much of a mess. It had landed straight up on the floor a couple of feet away from the tussle, standing there innocently in the centre of a few pink splatters.

'Stupid frog,' panted Bel, while trying to wrench his arm out from where it was pinched between Fran's shoulder and the floor.

'Stupid idiot-prince,' Fran panted back, squirming and trying to keep from enjoying the pleasant warmth of Bel pressing into his front. The blonde was heavy, but it was a good kind of heavy. It made Fran feel safe and his heart beat faster. There was an elbow pressed uncomfortably into his ribs while Bel tried to pull his arm free, but Fran wasn't bothered by it. He wasn't having as many troubles as his senpai. Most of his body was either free or imprisoning some part of Bel's, but his left lower leg had somehow become tangled with Bel's right, squeezed tightly in between his calf and thigh. He wasn't letting go, clearly not intending to allow Fran the comfort when his own arm was going numb beneath his kouhai's back.

'This wouldn't have happened if you just told me what those stupid meds are for, stupid frog.' He growled, his mood not being helped by his awkward position on the hard, tiled kitchen floor. Fran growled in return, glaring at the blonde even though he wasn't looking at the illusionist right now, too focussed on the jig-saw that consisted of their bodies.

'This wouldn't have happened if _you_ had just given them back to me, stupid, fake-prince.'

Bel's next growl made a cold shiver run down Fran's spine, the sound sudden near his left ear, deep and dangerous. Fran knew exactly where the change came from; it was perfectly okay for him to call his senpai a fake prince when the older man was in a good mood, but if he wasn't, if he was even the slightest bit displeased, it was practically an act of war. Fran gulped discreetly and tried to shift. That failed, since the way their bodies were wrapped together and half around each other had rendered him immobile. He hadn't realized before that their position had put him in such a vulnerable one, as he'd been too pleased to try to move away.

Now, however, it was pretty clear.

Bel's breath was hot and angry on his ear, and though Fran knew that comment had pissed him off, it shouldn't have pissed him off _this much_. Scuffles like these were common place between the two of them, so the now half-dead limb that was the blonde's arm shouldn't have annoyed him to such an easily triggered level.

'Err, Bel-senpai? You're heavy breathing is making me sweat. Please stop.' _What are you so angry about?_

Bel muttered something, close enough to his ear but too low to hear it.

'Stupid frog.'_ I'm not going to tell you_.

Fran blinked. Well that clarified nothing. Bel shifted again, making another half-hearted attempt at tugging his arm and his left leg, also smushed by Fran, out from under the smaller body. There was silence for awhile and Fran wondered about mood-swings and genders. He'd never really seen his sempai without clothes, after all. Oh, oops, wrong train of thought. He was beginning to get used to the state he was in when he didn't take his meds, though. That probably wasn't a good sign.

Eventually, just when Fran was going cross-eyed, Bel moved again and growled something under his breath, something that sounded unusually defensive.

'Bloody frog, should've just told me who you take pictures of when they sleep.'

For a long moment, Fran thought he'd heard wrong. But then he realized that he lived with the Varia and that his lifestyle generally provided karma with a couple of things she could keep in store for him. Until _just_ the _right_ moment.

Bel was huffing in his ear, trying to act like he didn't care, apparently. The notion that his senpai most definitely _did_ care who he took pictures of was doing out-of-breath things to him, which was really weird, because he'd been laying perfectly still for quite a while now. Maybe it was one of those dreaded withdrawal symptoms.

Wait, his senpai really cared who he took pictures of?

That was odd. Why'd he care?

'Uuhhm, senpai?'

When Bel didn't respond apart from shifting some more, Fran knew he was going to have to be the one to keep this monologue going.

'…it's not someone you know. You wouldn't care.'

Weirdly, his senpai tensed. That was a really odd reaction, one of the very many he'd been showing so far. Fran had lost track of what was going on some time ago, but now he'd given up hope of ever catching on again. The choke-hold Bel's knee had on Fran's leg was tightening painfully and he made a protesting noise, trying to shift away but failing since he _couldn't move_. _Nasty_.

'Tell me, _now_.'

Fran shivered again. That growly thing really worked for his senpai. Not so much for him. Fran's left arm was squashed somewhere in between his own chest and Bel's and that had been fine, up until the moment when Bel decided to press reallyreally close to him. Then it started to hurt and Fran was by no means partial to pain.

'Senpaaaaaai, you're hur-'

'Cut the crap! Just tell the prince already!'

Bel's legendary short temper; all "yay" to it, because Fran can't be bothered. Was the idiot prince really expecting him to just tell him he took pictures of him? That he'd sewed some of them onto the frog hat, on the inside, where Bel'd never find them so Fran could stare at them brainlessly whenever he wanted? That the fake-prince's sleeping face was so peaceful that it alone could help Fran sleep if he was laying on a gazillion roots when they just _had_ to camp out in some dark, dank forest? That he lay awake at night until Bel's breath had evened out into those shallow, calm breaths, just so they could ease him into a peaceful sleep as well?

No, duhh. Of course not.

…But then what was he going to tell him? Should he tell Bel that Squalo'd been talking about Mukuro? That he took pictures because his pineapple-headed master looked like a drooling moron when fast asleep? …That wouldn't make much sense, his master was as of yet drifting about in the Vendicare, so there had been no sleeping around Fran for the pineapple. One of the girls? Ken, Chikusa? Fran took pictures to draw silly faces on them? Yeah, he'd probably get away with telling his senpai that.

'Geesh, senpai, you're really pushy. It's just pineapple-master's lapdog. I draw faces on the pictures and decorate our base with them.'

There was silence for a beat.

Was Bel considering his story?

Then the pressure on his leg increased at the same time that his arm felt some major relief and an angrily scowling face appeared in his line of vision.

Bel looked supremely pissed. But that was no novelty. The reason why, was.

'You're stupid enough to think that you can lie to the prince, froggy?'

The tone of his voice was something Fran wouldn't even subject little children to, it was so scary. He could feel cold sweat beading on his neck, the chill from the tiles not helping.

'Errrr…'

Bel was, honestly, creeping him out a little right now. He'd never been scared by the blonde, no matter what he did, but the sheer bare threat that Bel was staring him in the face with was kind off off-putting.

And since when could that annoying prince smell when he wasn't telling the truth? Fake-princes didn't get to be perceptive about such things. It was against all the laws of nature that Fran knew! Granted, he'd come up with all the ones he was aware of, but that didn't change the fact that Bel shouldn't have been able to tell!

'…Do I get my meds back if I tell you?'

He would at least try to strike a bargain. And no way was he telling before he got those pills back.

'…Fine.'

Fran blinked in surprise. Really? Oh wow. Okay.

…That didn't give him any more time to try and weasel his way out of this. That sucked.

Huh.

'Well…' Fran shifted around with the limited bit of leeway he had, shifting his eyes and looking at everything so long as it wasn't Bel.

'…Gimme those pills first.'

The blonde stared hard at him (probably). 'They're in my back pocket.'

Oh. Oh. Oh, shit. Fran closed his eyes and tried to retreat into his happy denial place, but he'd gone too long both without his hormone killers and with overexposure to his Bel-sempai. It wasn't possible _not_ to imagine what he could be doing only a moment from now, given _permission_ to do it.

'…Nevermind.'

He chickened out. So, that left him even less time to bicker around and try to stall.

Fran fixed his gaze on a spot of hopefully soot somewhere on the ceiling. It was located more or less above the stove, anyway. He took a hopefully discreet, deep breath and opened his mouth.

_I don't care, I don't care, I don't care-_

'…'

He tried again.

_I reallyreallyreallyreally don't care, whatsoever, at all, nu-uh, nada, zilch-_

'…'

And he tried again.

_Squalo's hairdryer, Luss's hair dye, Levi's- I don't want to know, stupid boss's-oh crap, I really don't want to know that-_

'You.' He blurted out, sighing in relief when he'd finally gotten the word out. Well, that hadn't been as difficult as he'd been imagining. Actually, that felt pretty nice, getting if off his chest like that.

Fran watched the dark ceiling-dot contently, contemplating his life. Yeah, he was feeling pretty nice.

'What?'

That breathy voice caressed his ear and Fran was jolted back into reality. Oh. Right.

He tried to look at his sempai's face, but Bel had his face next to his head and all the illusionist could see was a mass of blonde, bouncy locks.

'Err, sempai?'

Shallow breathing brushed past his ear repeatedly, indicating nervousness. Bel shifted a little and Fran could feel his fingers moving on his shoulder.

'You're being serious…'

It wasn't a question. It was enough to bring a fluttery feeling to Fran's chest, a tingle of nerves through his limbs. Bel lifted his face, blonde locks tickling Fran's cheek until those ever-present bangs suggested that he was looking him in the eye.

'Why?'

Fran blinked, pretending he couldn't feel the steady rise of pink on his cheeks. Glancing away nervously, he tried to find the words to explain without feeling like an embarrassed idiot.

'I, uhh…'

The way Bel was looking at him, even though he couldn't see those elusive eyes, was making him feel like he was the only thing on the planet that was being paid attention to. It was both refreshing and making him feel incredibly self-conscious. Made it pretty hard to get the words out of his mouth, too.

'It… erm… helps me, ehm… sleep sometimes…' He looked away, his cheeks flaming as he focussed his jade gaze on the kitchen cabinets. It reminded him of the cause of all this. And of Bel's back pocket.

The awkward silence was only momentary, but it was really very awkward.

For Fran.

'Helps you sleep…?'

His senpai's voice sounded light and distantly hopeful.

Hopeful?

'What else?'

_What else?_

Fran felt his face burn at the question and promptly decided that he was _so not_ going to answer that. Those things were reserved to the occasions when he forgot to go to the apothecary in time and had to spend the weekend locked up in his own room with his pictures of Bel-sempai and frequent showers.

His withdrawal symptoms were really heavy-duty.

He looked away stubbornly. Bel sighed onto his face.

'Answer me, froggy. I really will make you if you don't.'

That supposed threat shouldn't be doing lots of queasy things to his insides, but it certainly was. Fran's vivid blush turned impossibly darker and he still refused to look at his sempai.

'Geesh, sempai! What else would there be?' _What else, indeed?_ 'Threatening your poor, defenceless, meds-deprived kouhai like that. I'm going through withdrawal already you know.'

'Good.'

Hissed Bel. Fran blinked. '…Good, what?'

Bel didn't reply but didn't let him get up off the kitchen floor either, when he tried.

'Sempaaaaaai, you're not making any sense.'

'Do you want me to make things simpler for your small froggy brain, toad?'

Really, what was up with his sempai? He had never been this bitchy before, and Fran had _seen_ bitchy. (Bel and bad hair-days did not combine very well. …Also, he'd lost his man-tiara once. Ah, well, _lost_…)

'Uh, sure, sempai.'

And suddenly there was a mouth against his. A rather hot mouth, one that Fran knew spent most of its time smirking sadistically.

Like those times when it wasn't pressing against his own. Which were the usual times.

Not like this time.

This time, it was pressing adamantly against his own.

Fran couldn't quite get over that little fact.

His brain stuttered and tripped and ran around in circles, banging itself against walls, but it didn't manage to wrap itself around _this_.

Bel pulled back and Fran gasped out the breath he'd been holding, his eyes wide and sparkling despite his confusion.

'Guh-'

Wait a- What the-

_HOLY COW BEL-SEMPAI JUST KISSED ME DIDN'T HE!_

But now he was getting up, tugging his arm out from under Fran and working himself upright without saying a word, his face tilted down. That wasn't good.

'Ah, sempai-' He started, inspired by the sudden ticklish storm in his stomach to do something about the distance Bel was suddenly trying to create between them. But he was cut off before he could actually start.

'Nevermind.'

Bel's voice was strangely detached, a tone Fran had never heard from him before.

'It was nothing. Forget about it, froggy.'

What? Huh- no, no way, no way was he forgetting _that_, he'd have to be stupid to want to forget something so _awesome_ that-

That he'd been too shocked about to respond to. _Oh_.

Fran quickly grabbed Bel's arm, tugging him back down. The action surprised his sempai so it worked, but the illusionist did end up with an elbow planted into his lower abdomen, purposely or not.

'Wait, sempai.' Fran gasped out, wheezing the breath back into his lungs. His sempai looked rather indisposed towards doing that or even looking at his kouhai, so Fran did the one thing his body had been screaming at him to do the entire morning (and the past five months). He reached up, jerked Bel down by the back of his neck and smashed their mouths together.

For a single heartbeat, Bel froze against him. But the next one had him growling, grabbing Fran and pinning him to the floor forcefully as they kissed, lips and teeth and tongues meeting sloppily.

_Oooooh, so good, ooooooh…_

Fran's mind was melting and that was probably for the best.

He shivered violently and gladly let his sempai take control of the proceedings. Bel was making a satisfied growling sort of noise that sung through his entire body and was making him feel _tingly_ in more than just one place. And there was a warm hand touching his back. He realized belatedly that that was his _bare_ back- Bel had sneaked one of his hands under his loose shirt already.

The floodgates opened and twenty-two years of pent up sexual frustration (well alright, minus the years it had taken Fran to get to puberty) were finally unleashed and Bel had become the fortunate soul on the receiving end of that.

The next three hours were filled with-

Well, they were filled with sex. Yeah. Ahum. And Fran certainly enjoyed himself. Bel too, by the way. And eh, … yeah. The bucket of ice cream was emptied and tossed into an irrelevant corner during that time. They tripped on round, rolly meds a couple more times too, but no serious injuries were obtained.

Fran found out he has a knife-kink. I mean, ahum, he has a, eh… eh… foot…? Eh…

Yeah no, he has a knife-kink.

Whereas Bel realized that he had a kink for just about anything related to Fran, which neither of them minded much. Lead to pretty funny situations, like;

'_Oh_-_ooooooh_, my fucking- that- _nnnnaaaaahhhh_…'

'…uhh… sempai? What just happened?'

'…hhnn…'

'…oooookaaaaay, then.'

Took 'em another four months before Fran found out what exactly it was that he'd done to cause such a reaction.

No I'm not telling you.

Amazingly, no-one walked in on them during those hours either, even though they relocated frequently. They're pretty certain that they have defiled pretty much a quarter of the East wing, spread over all three stories and including Squalo's balcony, a supply room (they were feeling creative and wanted to see what they could find there), three broom closets, the recreation room, a lounge and both their own rooms. They took a detour through the main house as well, but I'll spare you the details.

They managed to do all of this _safely_ (good kids do so!), indirectly mentally scarring many a poor cleaner. Because they _separated their waste properly_, too (good kids do so!).

Somewhere during the sixth month of their partners-with-benefits relationship, Bel randomly declared something to Fran in the heat of the moment, to which the illusionist (after that moment, at a time when he could speak properly again) responded in kind.

Fran doesn't take any hormone killers anymore. He's got his sempai now.

During their relationship they have kept track of a couple of things and as of today, the list goes something like this:

_Walked in on by_:  
>Squalo – IIII-III<br>Luss – III  
>Levi – IIII-IIII-IIII-III<br>Boss – I (_scariest fucking thing _ever_, I swear – shishi… he didn't even say anything, just walked by…_)

_Accidentally stumbled into this person's room when drunk_:  
>Squalo – I<br>Luss –  
>Levi –<br>Boss – IIII-II (_exactly the same location as froggy's room, but at the opposite end of the mansion_)

Broom closets – IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-I  
>Lounge – IIII-IIII-III<br>Toilet – I  
>Froggy's room – IIII-II<br>Prince's room – IIII-IIII  
>Random hallway – IIII-III-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-(<em>lost count<em>)  
>Random wall – IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-(<em>lost count<em>)  
>Subway – IIII (<em>traumatizing people is fun, shishishi~<em>)  
>Boss's office - ... (<em>you're no fun, froggy~<em> -_ I like to live, sempai_)  
>Kitchen – IIII-III (<em>not really sure…<em>)  
>Other – IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII(<em>lost count, but all very memorable<em>)

_Joined by_:  
>Squalo –<br>Luss –  
>Levi –<br>Boss –  
>Others –<br>(_and you say I'm no fun…- the prince refuses to share his froggy._)

_Screaming org- ahum_:  
>IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-III-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII(<em>lost count~ shishishi!<em>)

_I love you's_:  
>IIII-IIII-II<br>(_froggy… I didn't know you kept track of this - ehh…hey, uhm, there's a solid surface over there, let's try it out sempai_)

EndE

* * *

><p>Wooohooooo! So that's done! Took me a long time, too. Man I love these two. I've got many more B26 WIPs on mah computah, maybe I'll finish them sometime soon :P.<p>

I'd like to hear what you think! :D

~Cheers, Dirkje


End file.
